


~Rainy Days~

by sweetheartyoureeverythingtome



Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), minsung - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancer Minho, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Kisses in the rain, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically me projecting my love for the rain to jisung, but jisung changes that, minho hates the rain, producer jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome/pseuds/sweetheartyoureeverythingtome
Summary: "Come here you dumbass!" he yells in between cute giggles, taking off his hat and shoving it in his bag."Baby, it's raining!" Minho yells back.Jisung goes wild at that, making absolutely no effort to stiffle his laughter. "Well no shit, Sherlock!"And before Minho can realize it, Jisung is running towards him and pulling him under the pouring skies.~~OrJust Jisung kissing his whiny boyfriend under the pouring skies.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: ~Minsung Shorts~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789009
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	~Rainy Days~

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i really, really love taking walks when it's rainning and i've been hoping that if i ever get a girlfriend/boyfriend i'll get to kiss them under the rain. for some reason, to me, it feels more romantic than anything. and sure, the concept of getting completely drenched doesn't appeal to a lot of people but i feel like it's totally worth it. anyways, this fic is basically me projecting my love for the rain onto jisung and making him kiss a whiny minho while the skies are pouring. hope you enjoy!!

Lee Minho doesn't like the rain. He despises it, hates it with all his might. So it's needless to say, that when he feels a raindrop hit the tip of his nose while he's walking, his mood does a full 180. ''Shit'' he thinks to himself. ''Not again''

He's on his way to pick up his boyfriend from the subway station and he doesn't have an umbrella with him. But seriously, how was he supposed to know that it was gonna rain? Earlier that day, the sky had been so clear and the sun so bright.

When he feels more raindrops against his face, he curses under his breath and starts walking faster. If he manages to reach the station on time, he will be able to hide under one of the large trees while he waits for Jisung. His phone buzzes in the pocket of his sweats and he pulls it out in one swift motion. The name of his favorite person illuminates the screen.

**'quokka🐿️♥' has sent you a message** bby m almost there

As mad as the rain has made him, Minho can't help but let himself smile a little at the thought of his Jisung. He texts a quick reply back and then shoves his phone back into his pocket. By now, the storm is literally raging so he has to run as fast as he can. He doesn't want to get drenched even though that's kind of unavoidable. When he finally reaches the station, he rushes under one of the trees.

He looks around. The usually busy area is now almost completely empty. The few people that are left are desperately trying to find a place to shelter them from the storm and Minho spots a couple of lucky ones that carry umbrellas with them. They must have watched the weather forecast last night. An old lady joins Minho under the tree, shoving her umbrella -that has a cat pattern on it- inside of a plastic bag and sighing loudly.

Minho looks at his clothes that are now attached to his body. He's not essentially cold but oh lord, he hates the feeling of wet fabric sticking onto his skin. He looks at the stairs that lead to the underground station, waiting for his boyfriend to appear so that they can finally go home.

And after a couple of minutes, he spots him coming up the stairs. His red headphones are, as always, looped around his neck and his bucket hat is tilted in a way that screams "Jisung". If Minho wasn't all drenched and frustrated, he would definitely giggle at just how endearing his boyfriend is, even by doing the bare minimum.

Jisung scans the area with his wide, big, brown eyes and a look of wonder plastered on his face. It's no secret, that in contrast to his boyfriend, Han Jisung loves the rain. He adores it.

For some reason, it makes him feel so happy and giddy with excitement. The feeling of the cold raindrops against his face when he looks up at the pouring skies can't be replaced by anything else.

When his eyes land on Minho, he breaks out laughing. Minho guesses that he must look hilarious with his soaked clothes and annoyed expression. But he can't find himself to get mad when his boyfriend looks so breathtakingly beautiful under the rain, in his baggy, wet t-shirt that's at least three sizes too big, ripped, blue jeans and his signature platform sneakers.

However, Minho freezes when he sees that Jisung's motioning for him to join him under the rain.

His eyes go wide and he shakes his head but Jisung insists.

"Come here you dumbass!" he yells in between cute giggles, taking off his hat and headphones and shoving them in his bag.

"Baby, it's raining!" Minho yells back.

Jisung goes wild at that, making absolutely no effort to stiffle his laughter. "Well no shit, Sherlock!" 

And before Minho can realize it, Jisung is running towards him and pulling him under the pouring skies.

"Sungie, what are y-"

In a matter of seconds, a pair of lips are on his, a pair of soft hands tangle in his wet hair. Jisung kisses him so passionately yet so softly. His lips are magnetising. They're addictive. And Minho can't get himself to pull back. He wraps his arms around Jisung's torso, pulling him impossibly closer and relishes the way in which his boyfriend's hot mouth moves against his own.

The raindrops don't stop falling from above and Minho doesn't like to admit it but he loves how it feels. And when Jisung breaks the kiss and flashes him the prettiest heart shaped smile, Minho swears that the whole world gets just a bit brighter. Minho feels the rush, he feels the adrenaline. He feels _alive_.

So he doesn't hesitate to lean in again and steal another soft kiss from his favorite idiot's lips. 

Jisung giggles quietly. It's such a pretty sound to Minho's ears. He holds the boy's small waist as Jisung cradles his head and leans their foreheads together.

"See?" Jisung mumbles against the wet skin of his cheek. "Rain isn't that bad after all." He pecks the tip of Minho's sharp nose adoringly.

"I guess not" Minho giggles. He moves a hand to Jisung's face to brush a strand of freshly dyed hair out of his eyes. Then he pouts. "But I'm still wet"

Jisung laughs, hands flying down to Minho's hips. "You big, whiny baby" he teases with the fondest smile on his lips. "C'mon. Let's go home."

And with that, the two boys share one last kiss and make their way to their shared apartment. 

Later that day, Minho's sat on the couch with a sleeping Jisung laying his head in his lap. He runs his hands through his lover's hair and thinks to himself that maybe rainy days aren't that bad after all. Because with Jisung safe and content next to him, he can't help but be the happiest person alive.

**Author's Note:**

> that was it!! thank u so much for reading, hope u enjoyed. oh! and happy pride month of course!! comments and kudos are more than just appreciated :)


End file.
